horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom (Eminem song)
"Venom" is a song by American rapper Eminem released as the second single from his tenth studio album ''Kamikaze ''and from the soundtrack of the 2018 movie of the same name. Lyrics I got a song filled with shit for the strong willed When the world gives you a raw deal Set you off 'til you Scream, "piss off, screw you" When it talks to you like you don't belong Or tells you you're in the wrong field When something's in your mitochondrial 'Cause it latched on to you, like Knock knock, let the devil in, malevolent As I've ever been, head is spinnin', this medicine Screaming, "L-l-l-let us in" L-l-lick like a salad bowl, Edgar Allen Poe Bedridden, shoulda been dead a long time ago Liquid Tylenol, gelatins, think my skeleton's meltin' Wicked, I get all high when I think I've smelled the scent Of elephant manure Hell, I meant Kahlúa, screw it, to hell with it I went through hell with accelerants and blew up My-my-myself again, Volkswagen, tailspin Bucket matches my pale skin, mayo and Went from Hellmann's and being rail thin, Filet-o-Fish Scribble Jam, Rap Olympics '97 Freaknik How can I be down? Me and Bizarre in Florida Proof's room slept on floor of 'da motel then Dr. Dre said, "Hell yeah" And I got his stamp like a postcard, word to Mel-Man And I know they're gonna hate but I don't care, I Barely can wait to hit 'em with the snare and the bass Square in the face, this fuckin' world better prepare to get laced Because they're gonna taste my Venom (I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom) Not knowing when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment-um Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (When they get bit with the) Venom (I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom) Not knowing when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment-um Thinking it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (When they get bit with the) I said knock knock, let the devil in Shotgun p-p-pellets in the felt pen Cocked, fuck around and catch a hot one I-i-it's evident I'm not done V-venomous, the thoughts spun like a web and you just caught in 'em Held against your will like a hubcap or a mud flap Be strangled or attacked So this ain't gonna feel like a love tap Eat painkiller pills, fuck up the track Like, what's her name at the wheel? Danica Patrick Threw the car into reverse at the Indy, end up crashin' Into ya, look back and it's just mangled steel My Mustang and the Jeep Wrangler grill With the front smashed, much as my rear fender, assassin Slim be the combination of an actual kamikaze and Gandhi Translation, I will probably kill us both when I end up Back in India You ain't gonna be able to tell what the fuck's happened End of ya, when you're bit with the Venom (I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom) And I'm not knowin' when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment I'm Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (W-W-When they get bit with the) Venom (I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom) And I'm not knowin' when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment I'm Thinking it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (W-W-When they get bit with the) I said knock knock, let the devil in, alien E-E-Elliot phone home, ain't no telling when this chokehold On this game will end, I'm loco Became a Symbiote, so My fangs are in your throat, hoe You're snake-bitten with my Venom With the ballpoint pen I'm Gun cocked, bump stock, double-aught, buckshot Tire thumper, a garrote Tie a couple knots, fired up and caught fire Juggernaut Punk rock, bitch, it's goin' down like Yung Joc 'Cause the Doc put me on like sunblock Why the fuck not? You only get one shot Ate shit 'til I can't taste it Chased it with straight liquor Then paint thinner, then drank 'til I faint And awake with a headache and I take anything in Rectangular shape, then I wait To face the demons I'm bonded to 'Cause they're chasin' me but I'm part of you So escapin' me is impossible I latch onto you like a Parasite, and I probably ruined your parents' life And your childhood too 'Cause if I'm the music that y'all grew up on I'm responsible for you retarded fools I'm the supervillain dad and mom was losin' their marbles to You marvel that? Eddie Brock is you And I'm the suit, so call me Venom (I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom) Not knowing when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment I'm Thinking it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (W-W-When they get bit with the) Venom (I got that) Adrenaline momentum (venom) And I'm not knowin' when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment I'm Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (W-W-When they get bit with the) Why It Sucks # The words in the chorus are misheard as "Venom" multiple times instead of other words which makes it very annoying and irritating, in fact music critic Brad Taste in Music stated that this was the worst chorus of 2018 in his opinion. # The lyrics are full of product placement. # The lyrics are not very good for Eminem standards. # This was one of the worst songs off Kamikaze along with the title track, Nice Guy and Good Guy. # The music video is stupid and weird. The Only Redeeming Quality # The live perforamnce was great. Music Video Eminem - Venom Category:Eminem Songs Category:2018 Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs based on movies Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Songs from movies